It's My Responsibility
by AliceLim
Summary: Semua hukuman untuk bersih-bersih yang diterima oleh Kise adalah akibat dari ketua kelasnya, Akashi Seika. Akashi harus sedikit bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi. Kixfem!Aka Lemon, fic for haruka


**It's My Responsibility**

 **Author: Haihai~~ Kembali lagi dengan AliceLim~~~ :3. Wah ternyata sebelumnya saya sudah post 3 fic di fandom ini. Buat yang udah read, review, bahkan di follow dan di favorite makasih bangeett~~ (terharu) makasih dari hati yang terdalam~~. Oke, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk haruka. Oke ini dia, KisexFem!Akashi. Enjoy~~~**

 **Warning: Lemon, typo(s) dan beberapa kekhilafan yang mungkin tidak disadari.**

Disebuah kolam renang SMP Teikou yang sudah dikeringkan, seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah Kise Ryouta dengan malasnya membersihkan beberapa sudut pada kolam renang tersebut.

"Haah…Kenapa nasibku jadi begini- _ssu.._ " Kise meratapi nasibnya yang harus berakhir dengan membersihkan kolam renang yang bisa dibilang terlalu besar jika harus dibersihkan hanya dengan seorang diri.

Ia harus berakhir seperti ini karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia hendak membolos dari tugas piketnya, tapi sayangnya ia ketahuan oleh ketua kelasnya, oleh karena itu ia diberi hukuman untuk membersihkan ruangan kelas sendirian. Karena ia harus membersihkan ruangan kelas, dirinya menjadi terlambat untuk latihan basket. Sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya, Kise disuruh untuk membersihkan gedung olahraga. Akibat harus seharian melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih sendirian, ia terlalu lelah, dan akhirnya ia lupa akan tugas sebelum libur musim panas yang harus dikumpulkan keesokan harinya.

Akibat dari lupa akan tugas tersebut, disinilah dirinya berakhir, di kolam renang sendirian.

"Argh! Padahal besok sudah liburan musim panas! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal yang menyebalkan begini- _ssu!_ " Kise melampiaskan kekesalan dan emosinya dengan memukul-mukul kolam tersebut dengan sikat yang ada ditangannya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bersenang-senang ya, Ryouta." Seseorang memanggil dirinya dari pinggir kolam. Kise sangat mengenal suara dari orang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu.

"Akashi- _cchi_. Kau pikir ini semua salah siapa yang membuatku berakhir disini- _ssu_?!" Kise mencibir ke Akashi.

Gadis yang menghampirinya ini, Akashi Seika, kapten tim basket putri Teikou dan ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua kelas Kise. Bisa dibilang, dirinya inilah yang menjadi akar permasalahan yang membuat Kise harus menerima hukuman untuk membersihkan kolam renang.

"Sehari sebelum liburan musim panas, sepulang sekolah harus membersihkan kolam renang ini sendirian. Ini gila- _ssu_ …" Kise terus saja berkicau dan mengeluh. Ia hanya bertujuan untuk mengganggu Akashi. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi seorang dari seorang nona muda seperti Akashi Seika jika menerima tekanan dari seseorang yang harus menanggung perbuatan semua perbuatan yang diakibatkan dirinya itu.

Kise terus saja mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan kalau Akashi sudah melepas _cardigan_ putihnya, kemudian ia melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, mengikat rambut merah panjangnya itu, mengambil sikat yang ada didekatnya dan langsung turun ke dalam kolam.

Mendengar suara ada yang menyikat kolam, Kise berhenti mengoceh. Ia melihat Akashi yang mulai membersihkan bagian lantai kolam.

"Karena sebagian besar adalah salahku yang membuatmu berakhirmu begini, jadinya aku memang punya tanggung jawab untuk membantumu." Ucapnya. Ucapan Akashi itu membuat Kise langsung terharu.

"Akashi _-cchi_!" Karena tersentuh, Kise langsung bergerak ke arah Akashi dan ingin memeluknya, tapi ia langsung terhenti ketika Akashi mengarahkan sikat yang ada ditangannya itu ke wajahnya.

"Jangan berani kau mendekatiku. Jika kau berani menyentuhku, akan kupastikan kau yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini." Akashi menatap Kise dengan tatapan ' _death-glare'_ nya itu. Takut akan ancaman Akashi, Kise pun mundur perlahan-lahan kemudian kembali ke kegiatan membersihkan kolamnya.

O-O-O

" _Haah, padahal yang tadi itu hampir saja…"_ Batin Kise. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengerjai nona muda yang ada didekatnya ini. Kise menyadari, bahwa apapun yang dikatakan oleh Akashi selalu saja bersifat mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bukannya tidak bisa, tetapi tidak ada yang berani. Mungkin karena aura sebagai nona mudanya itu yang membuat orang lain jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika berada di hadapan seorang Akashi Seika. Karena itu ia ingin melihat bagaimana seorang nona muda dapat tunduk kepadanya, meskipun harus menggunakan perasaan bersalah dari Akashi itu.

"Haah, hari ini panas sekali _-ssu_! Dihari yang panas harus melakukan hal begini, makin panas!" Kise memulai kembali serangan untuk menekan Akashi.

"Haah, aku jadi ingin minum! Kalau saja aku tidak harus membersihkan kolam ini, aku pasti dari tadi sudah bisa membeli minum- _ssu!_ " Kise semakin saja menekan Akashi. Akibat mendengar gerutu Kise yang terus-terusan, Akashi mulai kesal. Ia mengambil selang yang berada didekatnya, dan langsung disiramnya pemuda berambut kuning yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Phuah! Akashi- _cchi!_ " Kise sontak kaget akan air yang menyiraminya. Ia mencoba untuk menghindar dari serangan air Akashi.

"Tadi itu apa-apaan- _ssu?!_ " Kise melihat dirinya yang basah kuyup akibat serangan air Akashi.

"Kau bilang kalau dirimu kepanasan, kan? Aku bertanggung jawab untuk membuatmu menjadi sejuk…" Akashi menyinggungkan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

"…Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa membalasnya." Akashi seperti mendeklarasikan perang kepada Kise. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise langsung menyiramnya dengan air yang ada di ember. Akashi dengan cepat bisa menghindari serangan Kise, namun ia lupa dirinya sedang ada dimana.

Karena menghindar dengan cepat, Akashi langsung terpeleset karena licinnya kolam. Kemudian ia pun langsung jatuh tersungkur. Selang yang menjadi senjatanya tadi itu menghianati dan menyiraminya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kise langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menutupi wajahnya. Di dalam kepalanya terus-terusan terulang adegan terpelesetnya Akashi. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menghentikan tawanya meskipun ia hampir kehabisan nafas akibat tertawa.

Perlahan-lahan Kise menghentikan tawanya, ia menurunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya, mata kuningnya itu kemudian menatap kea rah Akashi. Apa yang matanya lihat membuatnya tidak percaya. Akashi duduk dengan kakinya yang agak terbuka, roknya yang sedikit terangkat keatas menampilkan celana dalamnya, akibat basah kuyup, seragam birunya menjadi menerawang dan memperlihatkan sedikit pakaian dalam Akashi. Jangan lupa ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena menahan sakit dan malu. Pemandangan yang dilihat Kise membuat dirinya berkali-kali menelan ludah. Mungkin 'adik' nya juga terbangun.

"Ryouta…Kau…" Akashi menatap ke arah Kise. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kise saat ini mengenakan pakaian olahraganya, pakaian olahraga tersebut basah kuyup akibat serangan airnya itu membuat pakaian tersebut semakin menempel ke badan Kise dan kejantanan Kise yang sudah bangun dengan tegaknya itu terlihat jelas dibalik celana olahraganya.

" _Nee,_ Akashi- _cchi_ … Semua kejadian yang terjadi disini adalah tanggung jawabmu, kan?" Kise berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah Akashi.

"Termasuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti juga, kan?" Kise semakin mendekati dirinya ke Akashi.

"Ryouta…Jangan mendekatiku!" Akashi kembali berkata dengan baritone absolut nya, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak berpengaruh. Akashi berusaha bergerak untuk menjauhi Kise, namun bagian tubuhnya yang sakit akibat terpeleset tadi menghambatnya.

Kise langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Akashi. Perlahan tapi panas, itulah ciuman yang diberikan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta kepada nona muda Akashi Seika. Kise menghisap dan sedikit menggigit bibir Akashi. Saat Akashi membuka mulutnya, dengan cepat lidah Kise masuk dan menginvasi bagian dalam mulut Akashi.

Akashi sebenarnya ingin melawan, namun entah kenapa tenaganya serasa terkuras habis. Dengan sedikit tenaga ia berusaha bergerak menjauh dari Kise, akan tetapi lengan kekar milik Kise melingkari pinggangnya dan menahannya agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"Mmpphh…" Lidah Kise yang memainkan mulut dan lidahnya itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya merasa geli, seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalam tubuhnya yang sedang menggelitiknya.

Kise melepaskan ciumannya untuk menambah kembali pasokan oksigen yang hampir saja habis didalam paru-paru mereka berdua.

"Manis…" Kise menjilat bibirnya, merasakan kembali rasa bibir Akashi yang masih tersisa di bibirnya.

"Ryouta…Hentikan…." Ucap Akashi sesaat nafasnya mulai kembali normal. Suara Akashi menjadi lirih. Nada bicara seperti ini sebelumnya tidak pernah terdengar ditelinga Kise.

"Aku bisa berada disini karena salahmu Akashi-c _chi._ Seharusnya kau harus sepenuhnya tanggung jawab- _ssu_." Kise mengangkat dagu Akashi seolah-olah memerintahkan Akashi untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi…Ahn!" Ucapan Akashi terpotong karena Kise tiba-tiba mencium lehernya. Kise mencium dan mengigit pelan daerah leher dan tengkuk Akashi, meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan yang menjadikan bahwa dirinya, Kise Ryouta telah mendapatkan tubuh dari Akashi Seika.

Tanpa menghentikan invasi pada leher Akashi, tangan Kise membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam Akashi. Begitu seragam tersebut terbuka, ia menggeser bra yang dikenakan Akashi, kemudian tangan Kise memainkan dadanya.

Bibir Kise yang tadinya menginvasi leher Akashi, kali ini turun kearah dada Akashi. Dicium dan dihisap pelan dada tersebut membuat Akashi sedikit mengeluarkan suara.

"Ry-Ryouta…Hentikan…." Akashi memohon agar Kise menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan suara lirih.

"Semakin kau memohon, aku semakin tidak bisa berhenti… Jadi diam saja- _ssu_." Kali ini Kise berbicara dengan nada bicara yang absolut. Akashi kemudian hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti jalannya kegiatan ini.

Tangan kanan Kise perlahan-lahan turun menuju kewanitaan milik Akashi. Ia menyentuh kewanitaan Akashi yang masih ditutupi dengan celana dalam yang sudah sangat basah.

"Nampaknya kau menikmatinya, Akashi- _cchi_. Dibawah sini sangat basah." Ucap Kise.

"K-kau salah! Itu akibat air tadi!" Akashi menyangkal perkataan Kise kalau dirinya sebenarnya mulai menikmati perlakuan Kise kepadanya.

"Kau manis sekali!" Setelah berkata begitu, Kise kembali mencium bibir Akashi. Sambil berciuman, tangan Kise menurunkan celana dalam yang dikenakan Akashi. Setelah celana dalam tersebut lepas, Kise memasukkan satu ruas jari kedalam lubang kewanitaan Akashi.

"Ahn! Ryouta!" Akashi akhirnya semakin mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara seperti itulah yang ingin didengar oleh Kise. Agar ia terus mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, Kise semakin memainkan jarinya didalam kewanitaan Akashi.

Tidak puas hanya dengan jari, Kise menurunkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia berhadapan dengan kewanitaan Akashi. Kise mulai meghisap pelan kewanitaan tersebut, kemudian mulai memasukkan lidahnya.

"Ry-Ryouta! Ngghh…" Akashi sudah tidak dapat menahan suaranya lagi. Ia membuka kakinya semakin lebar untuk mempermudah akses Kise untuk menginvasi kewanitaannya, ia juga menarik kepala Kise agar lidahnya dapat masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kewanitaannya.

Akashi sudah benar-benar tidak dapat berpikiran dengan jernih. Ia menerima semua perlakuan Kise tanpa adanya perlawanan sedikitpun. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah menginginkan Kise untuk memberika perlakuan lebih kepadanya.

Akashi merasa didalam akan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Jika tidak dikeluarkan, ia merasa dirinya akan meledak. Ia mencoba menarik kepala Kise yang masih menginvasi daerah kewanitaannya itu, tapi Kise tetap saja tidak mau menjauh dari kewanitaan Akashi.

"Aaaahhnnn!" Akashi akhirnya mencapai orgasme pertama seumur hidupnya. Akibat orgasmenya tadi, ia langsung terkulai lemas.

"Seharusnya tadi…Kau menjauh…" Ucap Akashi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hm? Kenapa? Bagiku tidak terlalu buruk kok." Kise kembali menjilati bibirnya untuk menikmati sisa cairan orgasme Akashi itu.

Kise menurunkan celana olahraganya dan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu akhirnya terbebas. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya itu didepan kewanitaan Akashi. Sebelum dirinya memasuki Akashi, ia mencium kembali bibir Akashi.

Kise kemudian memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Akashi. Kewanitaan Akashi sangat sempit, jadi baru setengah dari kejantanan Kise yang masuk. Kise merasa kejantanannya menyentuh selaput dara Akashi. Sebelum menggerakkan kembali kejantanannya, ia melihat ekspresi wajah Akashi. Akashi memejamkan matanya, dirinya berusaha menyesuaikan kejantanan Kise yang sudah separuh berada didalam dirinya.

Kise mencium kembali Akashi. Ia menghisap bibir mungil tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, Kise melesakkan semua kejantananya kedalam diri Akashi. Akashi merasa sakit yang teramat sangat dibagian bawahnya. Rasa sakit itu dilampiaskannya dengan menarik surai kuning Kise.

Kise memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan kejantanannya dipijit-pijit oleh kewanitaan Akashi. Kise tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Akashi. Merasa cemas, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Air mata mengalir dari iris _mismatched_ milik Akashi, namun Akashi menahan agar dirinya tidak terisak.

Kise mengusap air mata Akashi secara lembut, kemudian mencium keningnya agar Akashi menjadi tenang.

"Seika- _cchi_ , memang rasa sakitnya harus ditahan sebentar. Tapi kalau memang sakit, sebaiknya kau katakana saja…" Kise menatap wanita yang ada dibawahnya ini.

"Sakit…Sakit sekali…" Akashi memeluk Kise. Kisepun membalas pelukan tersebut. Ia tidak akan menggerakkan kejantanannya sampai Akashi benat-benar tenang.

Merasa Akashi sudah tenang, Kise pun menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Baru bergerak sekali saja, Kise sudah dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya berada didalam diri Akashi.

"Ahn…Ryouta…Ngghh…" Akashi juga kelihatannya sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Menyadari hal itu, Kise kemudian mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ry-Ryou…Ahn!" Akashi sudah tidak dapat menahan suaranya lagi ketika Kise mempercepat gerakannya dan kejantanannya itu telah menyentuh bagian terdalam pada dirinya.

"Ugh…Seika…" Kise menikmati setiap titik yang ada didalam diri Akashi. Ia berharap kegiatan ini tidak akan segera berhenti.

Di tengah hari yang panas, mereka melakukan kegiatan tersebut dapat membuat hawa semakin panas. Namun mereka tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang mereka inginkan adalah agar mencapai titik ternikmat pada kegiatan mereka ini.

Suara percikan air yang seirama dengan gerakan kegiatan mereka, tubuh mereka yang sudah basah karena peluh dan air kolam yang tercampur.

"Ry-Ryouta…Aku akan…" Akashi sepertinya akan mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua kali.

"A-aku juga, Seika…" Sebelum Kise mencapai puncaknya, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Akashi. Mereka saling memangil nama pasangan masing-masing saat mencapai puncak dari kegiatan ini.

Kise kemudian terkulai lemas. Ia tidak menyangka ia melakukan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia melakukannya dengan seorang Akashi Seika, seorang nona muda yang perintahnya selalu saja tidak bisa dibantah.

Keheningan sejenak berada diantara mereka, namun keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya ini semua sesuai dengan apa yang ku katakana tadi." Akashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau berani menyentuhku, semuanya akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Jelas Akashi dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya.

"E-eh? Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini bukankah tanggung jawabmu, Seika- _cchi._ " Kise merasa sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Ya, memang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku. Tapi yang membuatku tidak bisa berdiri untuk beberapa saat adalah dirimu, Ryouta…" Jelas Akashi. Kise menelan ludah karena takut.

"…Jadi hadapi tanggung jawabmu layaknya seorang pria." Akashi menyerahkan sikat yang ada didekatnya kepada Kise. Kise akhirnya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, pada akhirnya dirinya lah yang harus memikul tanggung jawab untuk membersihkan kolam renang itu sendiri.

 **Author: Fiyuuh akhirnya kelar juga *lap keringet* ini pair udh berapa ide cerita yang sebenarnya tak tulis, namun endingnya susah nemu yang pas. Susah nemu ending untuk mengakhiri cerita, apa berarti aku ga pandai untuk mengakhiri hubungan juga ya?**

 **(Kise: Alice-** _ **cchi**_ **, kalau mau baper tolong jangan disini-** _ **ssu.**_ **| Alice: Aku ngerti kok, ngerti -_-)**

 **Anyway, thanks for read this fic. Nantikan fic-fic asem-asem dari AliceLim. Aku menantikan review kalian semua~~~ :3**


End file.
